1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanical and electronic massage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both professional massage therapy and massage devices are commonly used for both relaxation and therapeutic purposes. While massage devices offer significant convenience and cost advantages to the consumer when compared to professional massage therapy, there are a number of techniques not only completely unavailable from massage devices, but not available from all therapists.
The technique of compression of the fourth ventricle of the brain (CV4 technique, CV4 Massage, or simply CV4), in which the back of the subject's head is gently, slightly, and slowly compressed by the therapist, promotes relaxation and other physiological benefits, is such a technique.
As only certain therapists are capable of performing CV4, and there is no available device for performing the technique either, few who would benefit from this therapeutic technique have access to it. A device usable to perform CV4, either under the supervision of a therapist not personally able to perform the technique or independently by the subject, would make the benefits of this therapeutic technique available to many more people than it currently is.